Fear is the feeling
by gottaluvanewsie
Summary: Selene and Michel have a kid? She was sent to live with some monks at a training camp. Now her life is in danger. READ AND REVIEW!
1. Oh, My dreams

**Author's note: Sorry it's so short. More will be coming soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

"Allana! No!" I looked over to a women with black hair and blue eyes. She was running towards me. "NO!" I felt searing pain throughout my entire body. I dropped to the floor and everything around me went hazy.  
I awoke screaming. I sat up and started to take calmer breaths. I didn't wait long before I heard a knock on my door. I walked over to it and opened it.  
"Jacey? Are you okay?" It was Alex. He looked really worried. I motioned for him to come in, still trying to catch my breath. He was in his black sleeping pants and shirt that the monks had given each of the boys. I was still in my workout cloths. We both sat down on my cot.

"I had another dream. About the woman with the black hair." I looked at him. Alex had dark brown hair and bright green eyes. Him and Craig were the only ones who were my friends and didn't think I was a total lost cause, ever since...but we won't discuss that right now.  
"What happened in this dream?" I explained to him what happened.  
"And I just dropped to the ground. The weird thing is, I could litterally feel the pain and I-" Another knock on the door. This time I just yelled "c'm in." Craig opened the door and came in.  
"Well, don't you two look cosey? I just came in to make sure you were alright. Ya know...unless I...interuped something..."

"EWWW! NO!" I screamed, not remembering that it was 2 in the morning.  
"Thanks..." Alex said, jokingly offended. "Besides, she screamed like, half an hour ago"  
"I know...I was 'being cosy' with Amerilla when it happened. So, I decided to wait." That was an image thatneeded to be burned out by looking into a light bulb for three strait hours.

We had about two hours before we had to get up so, we just stayed up talking.


	2. Sparring Tactics

**Disclaimer: I don't own it unless you don't reconize it.**

**Author's Note: Once again, sorry it's so short, but I'll write more chapters so please READ AND REVIEW!**

The bell chimed, yelling at everyone to get their asses out of bed. It was a cold Novemeber morning, which didn't help the students to get out of bed. I, however, didn't mind the cold and hopped out of bed to get dressed. Alex and Craig had left the room about half an hour to "rest". I realised about halfway through getting undressed that I already had on my workout cloths. I rolled my eyes at my stupidity. I grabbed my brush, brushed my long, black hair, and walked out of my door into a long, brightly lit coridoor.  
Hands came up to cover my eyes and voice wispered in my ear, "guess who"  
"The Dahli Llama?" I asked sarcasticaly excited. I giggled and turned around to see a very tiered Alex. We walked downstairs for breakfast. Everyone who had been talking went completely silent and giggles from some of the more talkitive girls arose.  
"Ignore it." Ah, if only Alex's advice were so easy to follow. Do you know what it's like to have a whole school (minus two) that hates you? It's not fun. We went to the breakfast bar and got cerial. We sat down at one of the long, narrow tables, quickly followed by Craig. His coper red hair was slicked back to make him look alot more suave then he really is.  
"Hello, lovelies. How did we sleep last night?" He asked jokingly. Alex and I rolled our eyes as he sat down next to Alex.  
"Oh, you know, same ol', same ol'," Alex said using a fake british accent (he was the only one at school with an ameriacan accent). He winked at me. I don't know why, but he did.  
Amerilla walked by and blew a slightly less than intended sudctive kiss. Craig pretended to catch it and touched his heart, grinning like an idiot. We finished eating and got to the gardens, where we had meditation once in the morning and once at night.

We spent an hour meditating (though, for Alex and Craig, it was more like an hour of trying to get the other in trouble by making him laugh). Then we spent half an hour stretching and two hours practicing our fighting techniques. I was good at kicking (Craig noted when he was my sparring partner) and sufficient at hitting (once again noted by Craig durring a spar) but my deffencive skills needed some work (I noted when Craig had me flat on my back).

Today Mariela was my sparring partner. Oh, I'm gonna luv this! I thought as she walked up to me. She was the snoodiest girl in school. She had blonde hair and purple eyes. She rolled her eyes. "Bow to your partners and shake hands," Master Steller called out. Neither of us did anything. "Ready? and SPAR!" I did a hook kick and got her in the back, knocking the wind out of her. She punched me in the stomache and I slapped her across the face. She was shocked. She turned me face back towards me and tackled me to the ground, pulling on my hair. I rolled her on her back and head butted her.

By this point, everyone was watching. While Craig ans Alex were yelling, "yeah! Go Jace!", Master Steller was yelling, "GIRLS! You need to stop!". But that didn't stop us. Anything and everything was fair game. At some piont, Alex and Craig pulled me off of her and someone dragged her away (I couldn't see who).


	3. Staring at a Familliar Stranger

**Disclaimer: Please don't make me say it again...I DO NOT OWN UNDERWORLD! Sadly. I do own Alex, Jacey, and Craig. And that snotty assed girl who's ass got kicked by Jacey...'cause she roxxx! So...yeah...on with the show (or story...if you want to be intirely acurate)!**

I sat staring at the floor in Master Handraman's office. "Girls, do you have anything to say for yourselves?" I just stared at the same spot on the floor. I had been staring at it for the past 20 minutes about how "sparring is a privlage and a responsability not to be taken lightly or abused". I had silently laughed at this. Sparring was something that kids did, no matter if you were in school or out of it.  
The good thing about this school was that most of the time they believed that a good lecture was punishment, one of it's few perks. About 4 hours later (being litteral), I walked out of the office with a headache. God, that guy talks too much! Someone grabbed my sides and lifted me up into the air. I screamed and they set me down. I turned around. Alex. He smiled at me. Did he know something I didn't? He looked off into space and the mood changed. When he looked at me again, he didn't have a smile on his face. He looked like he had just seen a ghost. I turned to look what he was looking at. A woman with short black hair and my eyes looked at me. She was walking with a tallish man with black eyes and brown hair. Both were extraemly pale. I shuttered; both were from my dream. The woman grabbed the man's arm and pointed at me. Someone pulled me off the ground and ran. I looked to see who it was. It was Alex. "Alex, put me down"  
"No! Not untill we're far enough away from them." He sneared at the word "them". His face was panic stricken.

"Alex, I can run by myself-" He rolled his eyes and swung me to the ground and grabbed my hand. I began running. He sped up. We were getting into the forest now. Suddenly, so suddenly that I tripped and my face fell right to his chest, he stopped. I bent over, trying to catch my breath. "Alex-what-the-hell?" He looked at me, surprised.

"I'm sorry. I don't even know why I did that. I had this...blackout." He sat quietly in the forest and put his head in his hands. I plopped down next to him. Alex didn't get this emotional. Usually, he just shrugged it off.  
"Well, I guess we should get back then"  
"NO!" His eyes glowed. They turned a strange goldish color. He snapped his head to the right. Before I could even think, he was sitting on my stomache, his cold hands over my mouth, leaning foreward. I heard two voices.

"We never should have left her with them! They are incompitent little-" it was a woman's voice. It was soft and dark.  
"It's okay, we'll fnd her and take her back." This voice was the voice of an understanding male. Suddenly, the two appeared. It was the man and woman from my dreams. They gripped Alex's back and flung him against a tree. I screamed as the man grabbed me by my shoulders, effortlessly pulling me to my feet. I gasped in shock.

Alex looked fine, which scared me. He got back up and ran over toward me. He wrapped his arms around me. "You are not taking her!"

"Alex, simmer down! We just came to see her." The woman took a step toward me, Alex dragged me back. She looked at the two of us and smiled, revealing pointed teeth. Just like a vampire.

**A/N: So...are you in suspense? I am gonna leave you hanging...but not for long. So sorry it's taken me so long to write...I've been busy. Please review!**

**Caffinated,**

**Kayl**


	4. Micheal and Selene

I felt shivers going up and down my spine. "Alex, we discussed this. It's time." It was the man who spoke. My heart stopped.  
"Alex, what's going on? How do you know them?" Alex ignored me.  
"Yes, but"  
"No 'buts', Alex." I was expecting Alex to laugh at that. He didn't.  
"I can't." His voice was barly more than a shaky wisper.  
I was scared. I touched him lightly on the arm. He looked down at me. "Alex, what's wrong"  
"I'm not letting you take her away!" He shouted.  
"Alex, take me away where?" For the first time in this conversation, they actually heard me.  
"Oh," Alex said quietly. None of them knew what to do.  
"Let's get you two back, we'll talk there." No one argued with the woman. Alex put a hand around my waist and we walked back to the suddenly inviting walls of our home. Everyone else, at this point, was already eating dinner. Chicken or tofu. Those were the two options every Tuesday. We sat all sat down at a table with Craig. Craig imediatly looked up and saw them.  
"Micheal?" Craig managed to spit out.  
"Craig?" The man went wide eyed in disbelife. Now I knew something weird was going on. When was this pathetic excuse for a nightmare going to end? I groaned, pulling my hands up to my face. Once again, I was ignored.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Craig practically shouted. "I thought you were dead"  
"In a way..." he threw a glance at the black haired girl. "I'm..." He looked at Craig again, "What are you doing here"  
"I live here. Mom and Dad died." Alex and I looked at Craig, worried. Craig never talked about his parents. "But I asked first"  
"I'm here for my daughter." This sentence didn't enter my mind. Not, at least, untill I saw Craig look at me, surprised.  
"I'm not sure I'm following," I said, confused. "Who's your daughter"  
Now, I'm usually smart, but I couldn't for the life of me figure out why everyone in this conversation (the black haired woman, too, though she hadn't said anything) staring at me like I belonged in a big room covered in white fluffy pillows.  
The woman spoke, "you are." I opened my mouth. My mind said what my mouth was too shocked to speek: WHAT!  
"You're my-"  
"Parents, yes."  
"Wait," Craig spoke, "so, I'm her...uncle?" The two elders nodded. "Uncle Craig?" He laughed, causing me to laugh, causing Alex to laugh. It was so good to hear his laugh after he had been so seriouse in the forest. I put a hand to my head. OH MY GOD! This must be a dream! It's just too bizar that I would find my parents and be Craig's neice.  
"Allana, you need to come with us." The woman said morwe seriously.  
"Who?" I didn't think there was an Allana sitting with us.  
She looked at Alex. "You didn't even tell her her real name?" She hissed.  
"I didn't want her to know, just as you instructed." Alex wrapped his cool arm around me. I, at one time, had felt a little uncomfortable with his cool body being so close to mine, but I quickly got over that and now it was one of the few things that could comfort me. "Her name is Jacey now."  
Micheal lifted one eyesbrow, "really?" I nodded. "That is a very lovely name, Selene." He looked at the woman, my mother. I picked up the end of my hair and started chewing on it. A bad habbit.

* * *

**A/N: Ok...I know it's not the best, but I'm tired and wrote this on a whim. Anyway, I love your reviews and need more. Keep them coming. More coming very soon.**

**Caffinated,**

**Kayl**


	5. A Boy

We stepped into the office that had been dubbed as the home of the "troublesome trio". Needless to say, Alex, Craig, and I loved the name. It had begun raining outside. I focused all of my attention on the design of the stained glass windows. I had to focus on something--anything—to get my mind off of the too crazy events unfolding in front of me.

* * *

And suddenly, like a rose bud suddenly bursting into full bloom, it appeared. I didn't know what I saw, but it was a field. A field full of color and life lost to the palace that I had know for 15 or more years. A young boy. His face was light and as gentle as the wings of a butterfly. His lips were the color or his skin and he was as pale as paper. His eyes pierced the sky in a striking violet. There was everything in those eyes. All the knowledge in the world. He couldn't have been more than 7. His cheeks were incredibly soft and rosy, making him look permanently bashful. A doctor in a white suit came up behind him and grabbed him around the waist, dragging him off. He obliged, looking back at me and closing his eyes.

* * *

A sweet, warm smell and a soft touch of my cheek quickly brought me back to reality. Alex had brushed my cheek with the back of his hand. I looked into his eyes and saw the child, the little seven-year-old who had been carted off by the man in the white suit. He wasn't like the child, though, his facial features were changed darker and sharper. Before I could finish my thought, Master Handraman walked into his office and sat at his desk. He had an odd, extremely tired look on his face.

On one side of the room sat my supposed parents, on the other sat the family that I had grown up with; Alex and Craig. I sat in the middle. It reminded me a bit of those movies where the dog had to choose between his old owner and his new one. They would sit the dog in the middle and who ever it came to got to keep him. I knew that, if I had to make a choice, I would choose Alex and Craig. I didn't even have to think about it.

"Master Handraman," Alex began, "you can't them take her away from me—away from here."

"It's not my choice, Alex," Master Handraman looked at Craig and me instead of Alex. He knew that we were attached at the hip and he didn't want to be the one to tear us apart.

"Right, I know, it's Selene and Michael's," Alex snarled, "but Master--"

"No, actually, it is not." Everyone was quiet. "Jacey— Allana —must be the one to make the decision."

_ DAMN IT!_ Everyone turned to look at me and I realized that I was the one who had said it. I looked down so I couldn't see their reactions. "Does it really have to be me?"

"Yes, Allana, it does," Selene whispered. I looked into my mother's eyes, which were filled up with tears. Now I knew that this would be the hardest decision I would ever have to make. I took in a deep breath.

"If you want me to decide, then I'm gonna need a day or two." They all nodded in relief and agreement. Alex looked into my eyes.

* * *

Suddenly, there was a boy in a cold concrete room with a doctor—the same boy and the same doctor. The boy's smile was fading and tears were in his eyes as he was hooked up to IVs. He looked older somehow, like the IVs were draining his youth away from him. He looked more and more familiar. The sweet smell was back and the child's mouth began to move. The air was silent, though, and I was yanked back into reality by Alex pulling my arm.

**A/N:hello, old friends. It has been far too long. Please forgive me and review anyway. I've been monumentally busy, but I think I can manage getting up another chapter soon. If not, just message me something like "what the hell are you thinking, lovely? You should get your head out of the clouds and into your writing". By the way, I hope you like my new writing techniques. I love you reviews, so keep writing!**


End file.
